Rufas~
by Aeris Gainsborough1
Summary: Look I can't write summaries very well, but this is my first story with anything REALLY sad.
1. Default Chapter

~Rufas~

~By: Aeris Gainsborough~

~Prologue~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just a warning –The ending to this story is VERY sad. If you're not into sad 

stories you may want to turn back now. Don't flame me you've been warned!

Also, the story doesn't go with the story line of Final Fantasy 7. No flames about that either!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A young girl ran her hand through her shoulder length copper hair. Her blue eyes sparkled and she turned to watch as her best friend drove away. Somehow she knew she wouldn't see him for a long time. Even then he wouldn't recognize her. She sighed as the truck drove out of sight and let the tears she'd been holding back all day finally slide down her cheeks.

"Goodbye," She whispered reaching for the bracelet she knew wouldn't be there. She hoped he would take care of it. Then she sank back into the shadows to cry over that boy one last time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: I know this was really short, but all the chapters are long. This was just to explain a few things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. 

~Rufas~

~By: Aeris Gainsborough~

~Chapter 1~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here we go I just started this story with no idea of where to go with it. Now I hope you enjoy this.

I don't own FF7 or any of the characters…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where could she be?" a man whispered holding a small bracelet. It was black and covered in tiny roses. He looked out of the window as his shoulders drooped slightly.

"President Shinra?" asked a small female voice.

Rufas closed his hand tightly around the tiny bracelet. "Please Bethany, my father was president Shinra. I'm just Rufas. Try to remember that." Rufas said turning to look at the girl who stood in the doorway.

"Y-yes sir, I'm so sorry sir." Bethany said.

"No need to apologize," Rufas said smiling slightly, "What can I do for you Bethany?"

"Just another memo from somewhere around here. I got it and figured you'd want to read it." Bethany said handing Rufas a letter, "I'll just get back to work." 

Rufas nodded, "Thanks Bethany."

She smiled and walked back out of his office toward her own. Rufas sat down at his and read over the memo.

"Rufas-

There's another inaugural party in two days. You really need to go to this one since you skipped the last few. Don't worry there's only one or two more before you can ignore as many as you want.

Reeve

P.S. It would be nice if you showed up with a date this time."

"Leave it to Reeve…" Rufas thought.

Suddenly a buzz brought Rufas out of his daydreaming. He shook his head and pushed a button, "Yes?"

"Rufas, there's a lady named Scarlet to see you. Are you available right now?" asked Bethany's voice over a speaker.

Rufas groaned. He really didn't think he had the patience to deal with Scarlet right now. But if he didn't…

He pushed the button, "Send her in." he said.

"Right away Rufas," she said. Soon Bethany opened the door and led in Scarlet, "Is there anything I can get you sir?"

"No Bethany," Rufas said glancing at his watch, "Aren't you supposed to be at lunch by now?"

"I- well I had some work to finish before I could leave." Bethany said, "I was on my way out when Scarlet came by."

For the first time, Rufas looked up at Scarlet and acknowledged her presence.

"I'll be on my way then Rufas," Bethany said as she walked out of Rufas's office.

Scarlet walked over and sat on the edge of Rufas's desk, "Nice girl, if you _like_ the quiet, shy type." 

"Compared to the loud, obnoxious sluts I'm used to," Rufas thought bitterly.

Scarlet giggled and looked up at Rufas, "So what are you up to Mr. President?"

"I'm working, like you should be if I'm not mistaken." Rufas said standing up. 

"Oh Rufas, you're so mean to me!" Scarlet pouted, "Your father wasn't so mean!"

"Well I'm **not** my father," Rufas said as he walked over to the door, "Now I really think you should leave." He opened the door in a very gentlemanly fashion.

Scarlet jumped down off of Rufas's desk, "Oh I get it, you got a thing for that little secretary of yours huh? Good luck there! She's a little nothing. What do you see in her anyway? I mean really, I'm prettier, I'm experienced, and I'm definitely more fun."

Rufas colored a little but kept his face stony, "Goodbye Scarlet and try to work a little for a change." he said as he closed the door in her face.

"A _thing_? For Bethany?" He thought as he stretched a little. Rufas shook his head and jumped on the couch. He had time for a quick nap.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. 

~Rufas~

~By: Aeris Gainsborough~

~Chapter 2~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bethany walked in and put her coat and purse up on a hook. She sat down at her desk only to find some papers and a note from Reno. She picked up the note and read it over.

"Beth-

These papers are very important and Rufas **must** sign them A.S.A.P. Turk stuff you know. Thanks! You're a doll! And maybe you could reconsider the whole dinner with me thing. You know you want to Beth!-Reno"

"In your dreams Reno…" Bethany muttered. She was just waiting to see Reno again so he could hear where she thought he could shove the dinner and the nickname. She tapped on Rufas's door. When she received no reply, Bethany opened the door a little and stuck her head in.

Rufas had fallen asleep on the little couch in his office. He stirred slightly and mumbled something.

Bethany giggled, "Oh no Rufas, if I'm stuck here till nine and _I _can't nap neither can you!" she said as she walked up to the couch Rufas was asleep on.

Rufas turned over and smiled, "Then pull up a couch and take a nap. That's why I had them put here."

Bethany gasped, "I- I- I didn't know-" she sputtered.

"Well obviously," Rufas said with a laugh, "You'd never have said it otherwise."

"Yes well… I was just coming to give you these." She handed Rufas the papers, "Reno says you need to sign them A.S.A.P. because it's Turk stuff."

Rufas nodded, "Yeah _real _important I suppose," he said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"And if he doesn't lay off I'll have to tell him what I'm really thinking," Bethany muttered under her breath.

"And what would that be?" Rufas asked his eyes showing the smile that was absent from his face.

"I- well- umm- nothing…" Bethany said blushing a bright red, "I really should get back to work."

Rufas laughed, "And if you get tired don't forget my offer!"

She flashed him a quick smile and closed the door after her.

"Maybe I do have a _thing_ for Bethany but at least she's nice compared to some of the trash I've met around here. But no one, not even Bethany, will ever touch that place in my heart that belongs to _her_." Rufas thought touching the bracelet in his pocket. Then he sat down to sign the papers that now sat on his desk.

Bethany sank down into her chair and put her head on her desk, "Why can't I just act normal around him?" the asked herself, 

"Oh, what's wrong dear?" asked a soft female voice.

Bethany looked up, "Oh Scarlet can I help you?"

"No," she said smiling, "But maybe I can help you Bethany."

"Help me?" Bethany asked, "What do I need help with? I think you've got it wrong Scarlet. I don't need any help."

Scarlet smile grew larger, "Oh but you do. If you want Rufas to notice you, you have become the kind of girl he likes."

Bethany looked at Scarlet, ""What are you talking about? I don't care if Rufas pays any attention to me."

"Okay," Scarlet said turning to leave, "But if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Rufas picked up the last paper in his pile. It was Reeve's little note about the party. He looked it over again and thought for a minute. Then he pressed the button for Bethany's intercom.

"Yes Rufas," she said.

"Could you, um, come in here for a second?" Rufas asked.

Bethany hesitated for a second. She didn't like the tone of voice he was using, "S-sure be right there."

Rufas stood up and looked out the window again. He ran a hand through his blonde hair. Then the door opened and closed gently behind him.

"Can I help you with something?" Bethany asked. She didn't move from the doorway.

"Oh, well, I just finished signing those papers for Reno and was just wondering if you'd run them down for me."

Bethany made a face, "Sure, no problem."

Rufas chuckled, "Well now you can tell him what you were really thinking."

Bethany let out a nervous laugh, "Maybe I'll finally tell him what I'll do if he asks me out on another date. I'll be back in a second to see if there's anything else." Bethany said opening the door.

"Bethany," Rufas said stopping her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"There's this party in a couple days and I was wondering, well, hoping actually that you'd accompany me." Rufas said looking at the back of her head.

"I- I don't know. There's really only one person for me. But he- well I haven't been able to find him since he left when I was six. He was my best friend…" she looked over her shoulder at him, "I'm sorry, I'll get back to work." She slipped out and closed the door.

"Koishii," he whispered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. 

~Rufas~

~By: Aeris Gainsborough~

~Chapter 3~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rufas walked out of his office and locked the door. When he turned around, he saw Bethany asleep on her desk. He smiled and shook her gently.

"Bethany dear, I told you napping was what I had the couches put in my office for." He said grinning as she looked up into his face.

Suddenly she sat bolt upright, "I-I'm so sorry!" 

"For what?" he asked leaning on her desk.

"N-nevermind," she said standing, "I'll be on my way and I'll see you in the morning."

"How are you getting home?" Rufas asked.

"I'll take the train." She said grabbing her purse.

"Um.. it's too late to take the train," Rufas said, "I'll drive you home tonight."

"Oh no," she said as Rufas held out his hand for hers, "I couldn't be a bother…"

"No bother, I'd be happy to do it." Rufas said.

Bethany took his hand, "Okay then."

Rufas led Bethany to his car and the driver opened the door for them. They climbed in and the driver headed out of the garage.

Before long, the driver pulled up in front of Bethany's house. He got out and opened the door for Bethany and Rufas.

"Thank you again Rufas. I really owe you…" Bethany started.

"Think nothing of it. Really it wasn't anything." Rufas said.

"Well I really should get inside, goodnight Rufas," she held out her hand for his.

"Goodnight Koishii," he said shaking her hand.

She looked at him for a moment with a shocked expression on her face, "What did you just call me?"

"Koishii… I had a friend, when I was young." He sighed and looked into her green eyes, "I would swear you were her if you had red hair and blue eyes. You two act a lot alike."

"Oh…" Bethany said. Then she turned away so he wouldn't see the tears streaming down her face, "Goodnight again…" she said and ran into her house.

He watched as she unlocked the door. He noticed a flash of copper as a few strands of hair slipped out of her bun. Then she hurried inside and closed the door.

He sank back into the car and closed the door, "Driver, take me home."

Then he drove off for his house knowing he wouldn't get a wink of sleep that night.

Bethany's alarm clock rang the next morning and Bethany ignored it. Soon it was half an hour before she had to be at work. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes. She quickly changed out of her nightgown and into the white blouse and black skirt with roses climbing around the bottom. She ran a brush through her long, coppery hair. Then pulled it up in a bun. After giving up searching for her colored contacts, she grabbed a bagel and ran for the train station.

After hanging up her coat and purse, Bethany walked into Rufas's office.

"Good morning sir," she said cheerfully.

He looked at her carefully for a moment then nodded, "Good morning Bethany."

She smiled and went back to her desk. Rufas went back to staring at the bracelet.

"Hey there miss," said a rough voice, "Is th' president in? I got a few words fer him."

Bethany looked up as two men and a woman stood before her. The girl looked at Bethany and smiled.

"Barret chill out you're going to scare her," she said.

"I don't wanna scare anyone Aeris! I jus' wanna pay my respects to the president." Barret said, "Is he in?"

"I- I- I'll check…" she walked toward Rufas's office and opened the door, "Sir, there are three people here to see you. One's named Barret and one's named Aeris. I don't know the third… Do you want to see them?"

"Send one of them in." Rufas said shoving the bracelet in his pocket.

"Yes sir." Bethany said. Then she walked back to the group awaiting her, "He says to send one of you in."

"I wanna go!" Barret yelled.

"Why so you can get us thrown in jail?" asked the third member of the group.

"Cloud is the levelheaded one here Barret let him go." Aeris said.

"Fine," he said as he threw himself in a chair.

Bethany took Cloud into Rufas's office then she returned to the others.

"So what's your name?" Aeris asked.

"Oh, my name is Bethany Hartford." She said.

"What a pretty name! Mine is Aeris Gainsborough." Aeris said.

Bethany smiled, Then Barret stood up, "Damn it I can't take waitin'!" He headed toward Rufas's office.

"You can't go in there!" she yelled running after Barret.

"I don't care what you say lady! I'm goin' in there to pay my respects to the president!" she yelled throwing the doors to Rufas's office open.

Just then Cloud came out of the office and nearly was run over by Barret.

"Damn it Barret! Let's go before we're thrown in jail! You really can be a headstrong idiot!" Cloud yelled as he shoved Barret toward the exit.

"Look who's talking spike! It was you're idea to come here in the first place! Now I wanna talk to the head of the company that took my Myrna away!" Barret yelled.

Just then the speaker buzzed and Bethany pushed the button, "Yes Rufas?"

"Please tell the people out there if they don't leave, I'll call security." Rufas's voice said over the speaker.

"I heard ya an' I don't care!" Barret roared. 

"Barret please, just stop and let's leave. You know this place gives me the creeps…" Aeris pleaded.

"Aww Aeris you know I can't say no to you. But do know I'll be back!" Barret made sure to finish loud so Rufas would hear it.

Then they all left and Bethany ran into Rufas's office, "Who were they?"

"That would be a little rebel group called AVALANCHE. I wonder why they would be-" Rufas looked up at Bethany who stood right next to him. 

"A-are you okay Rufas?" Bethany asked her blue eyes full of concern.

"I'll be fine." He said, "I'm going on a little trip to Junon for Shinra. Will you come with me and help me out?"

"I- well, sure, I guess. I really don't have anything to do." Bethany said uncertainly,

"It'll only be for a week. We'll take a helicopter to Junon then I'll tell you what's going on from there. Be ready bright and early tomorrow morning. I'll come pick you up since the trains won't be running yet." Rufas said, "Take the day off and get everything together."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Rufas." Bethany said. Then she walked out of his office.

"Blue eyes," he thought, "She's got blue eyes and red hair. Her name is Beth. It's my Koishii."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. 

~Rufas~

~By: Aeris Gainsborough~

~Chapter 4~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then next morning Rufas drove over to Bethany's house. She was waiting for him on the front step with her bags packed. As he drove up, she waived to him. The driver came out and put Bethany's bags in the back then opened the door for her. Again Bethany had neglected to put her contacts in so Rufas saw her bright blue eyes.

"So Bethany, where did you grow up?" Rufas asked wanting to be sure this was his Koishii.

"Well until I was fifteen I lived in Costa Del Sol. Then I moved off in search of that friend of mine. I went to Kalm, then Junon, then Corel, and finally made my way to Midgar." Bethany said, "I'm beginning to think I won't find him again."

Rufas knew for sure now," Well, I bet you find him in Junon at that party I told you about. Everyone goes to those things."

"Maybe," she said as they pulled up to the helicopter.

"Junon looks so different from up here." Bethany said as she glanced out the window. Then the helicopter lurched. Bethany grabbed onto the arm of the chair.

"You okay Bethany?" Rufas asked slightly amused. 

"Y-yes I'm f-fine…" Bethany said.

"Reno could you learn to drive the damn helicopter?!" Rufas yelled.

Reno laughed and headed into Junon to land the helicopter. Bethany paled and Rufas hid a chuckle behind a cough.

When they finally reached the ground, Rufas helped Bethany to her room, "I'll see you tonight at the party."

"Um yes…" Bethany said in a shaky voice.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of skipping the party now." Rufas said, "What about finding your friend?"

"That was just a foolish hope and I can't find him. He's gone…" Bethany said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Then please come as my guest. I- I- well I can't bear the thought of you being all alone here. And… well… I-" he smiled, "If I have to go to this stupid thing, I'm not going to let you be comfy on a couch in here."

She smiled, "Fair enough, I mean, after all, I did steal that nap from you didn't I?"

"Yup so you owe me this- um-" Rufas found himself at a loss for words.

Bethany grinned, "Date?"

"It's only a date if you promise not to beat me up." Rufas said.

"Agreed." She said, "Now if you excuse me I have a party to get ready for."

"Well then I'll see you in about an hour." Rufas said as Bethany closed the door.

She ran to her bag and pulled out a dress she'd brought just for such an occasion. Then she ran for the bathroom and hopped in the shower.

An hour later, Bethany stood in front of the mirror. She'd decided to leave her hair down for a change. It's color shone brighter than normal. Then she smoothed down her dark blue dress. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. After one last glance in the mirror she ran to open the door.

Rufas grabbed a little corsage he'd gotten for Bethany. He hoped she liked roses…

He headed up to her hotel room and knocked on the door. After some scurrying, Bethany opened the door.

"Hi Rufas," she said shyly.

"H-hi Bethany," said shakily, "You look marvelous!"

And she did. She wore a dark blue sleeveless dress that molded to her body. There was a little silver glitter here and there. Her coppery, shoulder length hair hung in ringlets that halloed her head. 

Rufas handed her the corsage and smiled as she led him inside. He straightened his dark blue sports coat and white shirt. He ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"You just about ready," he asked nervously.

Bethany gave him a funny look, "Um, yeah, just about." She quickly grabbed her wrap and headed out, "Let's go and here's to hoping."

This made Rufas smile. He knew his Koishii would find that friend she's been looking for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. 

~Rufas~

~By: Aeris Gainsborough~

~Chapter 5~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And here he is now, President Rufas Shinra. Welcome president Shinra." Said the mayor of Junon.

Rufas shuddered slightly and Bethany stifled a giggle. They reached the main table and Rufas pulled out Bethany's chair. Then he made a little welcoming speech.

"Thank you my friend. I feel very welcome here in Junon. And you good people are to thank for that! Everyone enjoy yourselves tonight!" He said then he sat down.

Bethany leaned over and whispered to him "You had to pick us the seats right next to Scarlet and across from Reno right?"

Rufas looked around and smiled as he noticed all the Turks across from them and Scarlet on Bethany's left side.

"Well then come dance with me and I'll get you away from them." Rufas said taking her hand.

She followed him out on to the dance floor. Then the band played a soft, slow melody. Bethany knew the tune well and hummed it. 

"You know koishii, I never got to tell you how much I love you." Rufas whispered in Bethany's ear.

"What?" she asked shocked as she looked into the blue eyes of her best friend, "saiai?"

"I told you, your friend would be here tonight," he whispered, "I don't know why you didn't believe me."

"I never would have thought, you were my saiai…" She trailed off.

Rufas smiled and led her into the hallway. Then he pulled out a long white box. He opened it and revealed the black bracelet she had given him so long ago.

"Oh my goodness…" she whispered, "You- you kept it."

"I recall you telling me to take good care of it so the next time we met I could put it back on your wrist and then we'd never part again. You remember that right?" Rufas asked as he put the little black rose bracelet on her wrist.

She nodded, "I thought about that everyday you were gone. Oh I thought I'd never see you again."

"I had your bracelet to get me through days like that." Rufas said pulling her into his embrace.

"I love you saiai," she whispered.

"And I love you koishii," He whispered back.

"NO!" a voice cried, "This can't happen! I won't let it!"

Rufas spun and pushed Bethany behind him, "Scarlet what's wrong with you?!"

"I will not let that-that- girl have you!" Scarlet shrieked "You need a woman to take care of you. That little girl cannot possibly be what you need." 

"This 'little girl' is the woman I love. Get away from here before I have the guards remove you." Rufas said keeping Bethany behind him.

"Rufas?" Bethany asked shakily.

"Don't worry koishii, nothing will harm you. I will be sure of that." Rufas said watching Scarlet warily, "Now you have one more chance go or I'll call the guards."

"I'll help. GUARDS!" she yelled obviously insane.

Three guards and the Turks ran in to see what was wrong.

"Scarlet has gone out of her mind remove her now." Rufas said in a very commanding tone.

The guards ran up and grabbed for Scarlet's arms. She moved away and reached into her coat and pulled out a gun. She aimed and prepared to shoot at Bethany, "Goodbye you little-" 

Suddenly the gun shot off. The bullet was headed straight for Rufas's chest. Bethany pushed him and tried to get out of the way… but she couldn't. Rufas jumped up and ran to the woman he loved. He caught her before she hit the ground.

"koishii? No, no! Please koishii get up. Don't leave me…" he held her close.

"Just remember saiai," she whispered faintly, "I'll always love you and I'll see you again someday." She coughed, "In the 

L i f e s t r e a m," then life faded from her body.

"Go get a doctor and take Scarlet to Midgar and throw her in a jail cell. Now! Move it!" Rufas yelled as he picked Bethany up, "Don't die on me koishii. You can't die and leave me here."

There was no response. He carried her all the way to the doctor's office and refused to let her go. Then the doctor told him she was gone. Fresh tears sprang to his eyes as he held her. 

Then Rufas carried Bethany back to the helicopter and told Reno to take them home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WAAAAAA!!!! How could I write something soooooo sad?!?!?!? I'm never usually able to do that! :::Sigh::: Sumimasen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. 

~Rufas~

~Rufas~

~By: Aeris Gainsborough~

~Epilogue~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

That night I lost my Bethany, my koishii. I'll never forget her as long as I live and she is right. I will see her again in the lifestream. Hopefully I'll be deserving of her love on that glorious day.

Until then I can only wait…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Again I am sorry! I had to do something sad for a change. I always seem to write mushy stuff. I couldn't do it again!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
